1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pipe benders and more particularly to a hand-held pipe bender with improved characteristics including capable of cutting one of four pipes of different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Because stock conduit typically is provided in linear portions, it often must be bent into various shapes to suit these purposes. However, when bending the conduit, it is important to avoid collapsing, crimping or deforming the conduit sidewalls to preserve the lumen within. This is necessary to prevent forming obstructions in the conduit and to avoid creating breaks or sharp angles in the conduit's interior surfaces.
Construction workers frequently find it necessary to use many different sizes of conduit in any given construction project. In some instances, small conduit may be needed to carry relatively few wires through a narrow or tightly restricted area. In another application, however, an electrician may find that he needs to use a large diameter section of conduit to accommodate a large number of wires. In recognition of this need, commercial manufacturers provide electrical conduit in several standard sizes having various diameters and sidewall thicknesses. It is desirable that a pipe bender be versatile to accommodate the requirements of each type of conduit.
Pipe benders having multiple pipe receiving channels for cutting pipes of different sizes have been described in many patents and non-patent literatures. Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.